An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has a trend of developing into narrow frame and whole surface display. Additional fingerprint recognition, a camera, a microphone and the like on a whole surface of a traditional OLED display panel cannot meet new requirements of users, and other fingerprint recognition manners need to be developed.